battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The Colt M1911 is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed, .45 caliber handgun. John Browning sold the original design to Colt, when it became the standard-issue side arm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985, and is still carried by some US special forces units today, although it was largely phased out in favor of the M9. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round, which causes more tissue disruption than the 9mm Parabellum, but has more recoil and has lower ammunition capacity when compared to similarly sized 9mm handguns. It is worth noting that all M1911s featured throughout the Battlefield games seem to be M1911'A1' versions. Battlefield 1942 The Colt is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. It is the standard sidearm for the Allies (United States, United Kingdom and Soviet Union). It has an eight round magazine, medium damage and fair accuracy. It can kill in around three or four body shots, or two head shots. However, it still remains a last resort weapon. File:BF1942_COLT_M1911.png|The Colt in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome at Operation Husky BF19421911.png|Aiming with the Colt. BF1942 1911 reload.png|Reloading the Colt. File:BF1942_M1911_COLT_US_ARMY.png|An American infantryman with a Colt Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam and is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a nine round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in three or four shots. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and one extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has eight rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only two shots rather than the three shots of the M1911. BfVietnam M1911.png|The M1911 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M1911 Sight.png|Aiming the M1911 BfVietnam M1911 Reload.png|Reloading the M1911 World War II Mod The Colt is the standard USMC sidearm in the official Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod. It is statistically identical to the Battlefield Vietnam version, and has the same appearance and animations. Battlefield 1943 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943. It is issued to the USMC Scout kit, opposite of the IJN's Nambu. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around five-six body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. File:BF1943_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Battlefield 1943 at Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1911 is a weapon featured exclusively in the multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the Thompson, though it can still be acquired normally by being promoted to level 3 in-game. It gains a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from six shots to about three-four in the body and two in the upper neck and head region. Many players will choose this flexible weapon over the MP-412 due to its higher firecap, faster recovery, slightly bigger magazine and in compensation, slightly less damage. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only seven rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. M1911StatsBC2.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 M1911 Rest.png|'M1911'. BFBC2 M1911 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 M1911 Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP bullet). BC2 M1911.png|The WWII M1911 at Atacama Desert in Conquest. BC2 M1911 IS.png|The WWII M1911's iron sights. File:M1911 US Army Assault.jpg|An American assault trooper with the M1911 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M1911 is also featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion. It has a seven round magazine and performs exactly as it does in the base game, though it has a slightly different reloading sound and wears a war torn, 'battle-scarred' appearance. M1911StatsBC2V.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V M1911 Rest.png|The M1911. BFBC2V M1911 IRONSIGHT.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M1911 Reload.png|Reloading BFBC2V M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP cartridge. M1911 BC2V.png|The M1911 at Hill 137. M1911 BC2V IS.png|The M1911's iron sights. m1911render.jpg|The render of the M1911. Battlefield Play4Free M1911 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is aesthetically similar to the iterations found in other Battlefield ''games. However, its firecap is significantly lower and its firing sound is nearly identical to that of the M9 in the same game. It does, however, pack more punch per bullet, at the cost of a 7-round-magazine. BFP4FM1911.png|Stats Performance M1911-ADS-reference.jpg 3019.png|High Quality render of the M1911. M1911 BFP4F.jpg|The M1911 in ''Battlefield Play4Free M1911 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M1911's iron sights Veteran's M1911 The Veteran's M1911 comes with increased fire power, killing in 3-5 body shots, and extended magazine capacity of 10 rounds. The gun has a very rugged appearance and shows heavy use and comes at the cost of 750 per day or 1869 for unlimited use. It, along with a Veteran's weapon (depending on your class) and 25 each of Field Bandages and Adrenaline Shots were included in the New Recruit Kit deal for every class at the cost of 1475 . BFP4FVeteranM1911.png|Stats Performance 3037.png|High Quality render of the Veteran's M1911. Elite's M1911 The Elite's M1911 is an even further improved version of the M1911, with higher damage, larger magazine and cleaner appearance. The gun costs 1500 per day or 3749 for unlimited use. BFP4FEliteM1911.png|Stats Performance 3052.png|High Quality render of the Elite's M1911. Battlefield 3 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Unlike previous iterations, it is only available to members of the EA Gun Club or Battlefield Veterans. For Battlefield 3 the M1911 has been redesigned after the Marine's Force Recon M-45 MEU(SOC) side arm. It features an 8-round magazine plus one in the chamber, and comes in four variants: standard, 'TACT.', 'SUPP.', and 'S-TAC'. The 'TACT.' variant adds a small flashlight to the weapon, the 'SUPP.' variant adds a suppressor, and the initially DICE exclusive 'S-TAC.' variant adds both. The M1911 can be considered an intermediate pistol, having a unique damage figure and magazine size. One thing to note is that only one headshot is needed to get the full benefit of a two-hit kill, whereas the other pistols need both hits to be headshots. The 'S-TAC' variant is the only pistol that can equip a flashlight and suppressor at the same time, and one of three handguns able to equip two attachments at the same time. (The others being the G17C 'SUPP.' and DICE exclusive .44 Magnum.) Note that only the stock and S-TAC M1911 variants get a dog tag unlocked after 100 and 500 kills, while the TAC. and SUPP. don't. The M1911 is the only magazine-fed pistol in the game with a unique reload animation. Every other magazine fed pistol shares the same animation. The unique S-TAC Variant of the pistol, previously only usable by employees of DICE, is now available to those who own the End Game expansion pack, and can be unlocked by completing the All About Precision assignment. File:M1911 reward.png|The M1911 icon from EA Gunclub. BF3 M1911 Rest.png|'M1911'. BF3 M1911 ICON.png|Iron sight. BF3 M1911 Rest Custom.png|USMC view model. BF3 M1911 Iron Sight Custom.png| M1911 Side Model BF3.png|Side render of the M1911. Battlefield 4 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. It has moderately high damage, taking between 3 and 7 shots to kill. Its power makes it advantageous at close range, but its capacity is rather small, often taking the whole magazine to down an enemy outside of point-blank range. Compared to the Compact 45, the M1911 is inferior when it comes to magazine size and rate of fire, but it has much higher accuracy, as well as lower recoil. Its recoil is mainly vertical, with little horizontal recoil. It may also be equipped with a 3x scope. The M1911 is the only multiplayer firearm that has an achievement/trophy specifically linked to it. It is ".45 Old School", which requires 45 kills with the M1911 to unlock. bf4_m1i.png|The M1911 in Battlefield 4. bf4_m1r.png|Reloading the M1911. M1911 BF4 3x Scope.jpg|M1911 with the 3x scope attached. M1911 Iron Sights BF4.png|The Iron sights of the M1911. Trivia *In Battlefield 4, the 3x scope was originally exclusive to employees of DICE but was supposed to be released to anyone who logged in to multiplayer in December 5, 2013 but was delayed due to issues with the game. It was then unlocked for all players following the delay. Videos Video:WWII 1911 .45|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and Atacama Desert Video:M1911|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Phu Bai Valley and Hill 137 in Conquest mode Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_-_WWII_M1911_.45_Damage_Demonstration|Video showcases the damage output from the M1911 in Bad Company 2 Video:Battlefield 3 - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield Play4Free - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield Play4Free. External links *M1911 on Wikipedia References de:M1911 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Pistols